dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Arkham Asylum (Alert)
Arkham Asylum has been taken over by super-villains Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze and Scarecrow. Batman summons the Heroes in order to bring the situation under control, while The Joker hires Villains to find out what is going on in "his house" and why he wasn't invited to the party. The asylum consists of four wings. Players need to talk to the inmates outside each wing to open it and they can do the first 3 in any order they wish. It is a hard alert with medium difficulty and should not be attempted without each person having a few Tier 1 pieces. Frost Wing (East) To make progress players must fight through hordes of enemies in large areas to reach and activate boilers by attacking them. Once all boilers in the room are re-heated they will melt the ice on the doors, opening the way forward. Once they are dealt with, the group must descend lower and lower and face off against Freeze. Mr. Freeze Convinced that his actions will lead to the revival of his wife Nora, Freeze is attempting to bring about the next ice age within the walls of Arkham. Phase One Mr. Freeze will begin by attacking with strong melee attacks that should be blocked when possible. He will periodically unleash a devastating attack (accompanied by a warning message), jumping to the center of the room and dealing high damage to anyone in line of sight - the entire group must hide behind one of the four pillars. After this, he will start dropping icicles in a random pattern. Players should focus on damaging him at range while sticking together to ease healing. (Note: there are markings on the ground briefly before an icecicle falls. Paying attention to this and moving when necessary will ease the need for healing in p1.) Phase Two After 90 seconds Mr. Freeze will summon two Terminator melee robots and coat them in ice, making them highly resistant to damage. These must be pulled right next to one of the boilers in the room, which, when attacked, will light and will cause their armor to melt and make them vulnerable. Mr. Freeze will periodically re-freeze the boilers using his devastating attack, causing the boilers to have to be retargetted and damaged until lit, and he can't be targeted until both Terminators are defeated, at which point he will return to phase 1. Phase Three At 10% health the freezing rain will begin to solidify and the group has very little time to finish Freeze off before becoming encased. Standing next to an activated boiler, however, will melt the freezing rain from the player and allow them to continue to fight unhindered. ; Alternative method : This method of killing Mr. Freeze is all about DPS. If you can get Mr. Freeze to 50% health before he stops dropping icicles, he will go straight into phase three and skip the Terminator robot phase all together, which makes the a much easier fight. Fear Wing (West) The group must overcome hallucinations brought on by the fear gas in a straigthforward manner, eventually making their way to Scarecrow. Scarecrow Found at the Amadaeus Memorial Theatre, Scarecrow is conducting a 'therapy session' with a captive doctor. Terror Level The terror level meter that will appear actually measures the captive doctor's terror. it increases slightly over time as well as from defeating hallucinations. If it reaches 100 then the doctor will transform into a nightmare and engage the group and will not disappear once Scarecrow is defeated, but is no real threat on its own. Phase One Scarecrow will move to melee and periodically summon hallucinations of himself, brandishing machineguns. The hallucinations have fairly low health and should be taken down quickly before overwhelming the group. Phase Two At terror 75% hp he will transform into a huge dog and spawn vicious dog hallucinations which he will constantly revive, therefore dps should be focused on the Scarecrow. He also has strong knockback attacks and will sometimes trap players in a fear panic, causing all the dogs to pounce on the helpless victim. Make sure to have the healer and tank are ready for this, as the victim will take extra damage from the dogs. Scarecrow will revert back to phase one at 25% hp. Phase Three At around 10% health, Scarecrow (and any surviving dogs) will disappear and start a monologue, after which he will enrage and follow attack patterns of phase one, but will call down meteor hallucinations. If the meteors are not broken, they will transform into a walking bomb which will deal damage and knockback. Plant Wing (Northeast) Similarly to the Frost Wing, players must engage hordes of enemies and take down plant nodes, which will unlock the way forward. Venus Flytraps should be killed whenever possible as they will not permit the group to exit combat and regenerate for the rest of the alert or until they are KOed. Poison Ivy '''Important: '''Throughout the fight Ivy will maintain a certain distance from her target, do not make her run into the walls or she might reset and heal herself to full. Ivy uses mostly ranged attacks. She will summon plant allies three times. The first one will be a swarm of explosive spores that will chase the group. The second will be a large number of pods, which will spawn saplings after a short while - players must pick up and throw/smash these pods to destroy them and reduce the number of saplings. These saplings will get empowered by Ivy one at a time, increasing their damage. Finally she will summon a ring of Venus Flytraps around the edge of the arena, which will constantly revitalize and respawn. Players should take out 4-5 of these on one side and fight there. Old Arkham (Northwest) Once all three super-villains are defeated once, they will capture Batman/The Joker and take him into Old Arkham. The group must descend after them, facing a combination of enemies from the previous three wings, eventually confronting the mad trio. Villainy United All three super-villains are now together. Players must take on Scarecrow and Ivy at the same time before finally coming after Mr. Freeze. Ivy will do considerably more damage while spawning explosive spores, while Scarecrow causes stronger and more numerous machine-gun wielding hallucinations. To greatly ease this stage of the fight, the entire group should hide behind the pillar to the left of the entrance and pull Scarecrow there (he will teleport), providing protection from some of Ivy's plants and most of her attacks. Once he is defeated the group must move onto Ivy and then Mr. Freeze. However, there is limited cover from Mr. Freeze's AoE blast. Once all three are defeated, the group needs to free the hostage to receive their loot. Side note on Mr. Freeze: Get your strongest damage player to focus on him as he will not attack a single player till he is at half health. He will still attack the other three players though. Map ﻿ Combatants Gallery File:ArkhamAsylum6.jpg File:ArkhamAsylum7.jpg File:ArkhamAsylum8.jpg File:ArkhamAsylum11.jpg File:ArkhamAsylum12.jpg File:ArkhamAsylum13.jpg File:ArkhamAsylum14.jpg File:ArkhamAsylum15.jpg File:ArkhamAsylum16.jpg File:ArkhamAsylum17.jpg File:ArkhamAsylum18.jpg File:ArkhamAsylum19.jpg File:ArkhamAsylum20.jpg File:ArkhamAsylum21.jpg File:ArkhamAsylum22.jpg File:ArkhamAsylum23.jpg File:ArkhamAsylum24.jpg File:ArkhamAsylum25.jpg File:ArkhamAsylum26.jpg File:ArkhamAsylum27.jpg File:ArkhamAsylum28.jpg File:ArkhamAsylum29.jpg Feats External links * Arkham Asylum at DC Comics Database Category:Alert Locations Category:Arkham Asylum Category:4 Players